Stupid Wedding Drabbles
by DK21
Summary: I just really wanted to write a stupid Wedding Reception Drabble...
1. Of Grooms and Pools

I just really wanted to write a stupid wedding drabble.

To say that Yuuri was pissed is an understatement. His nostrils burned from the sudden wet intrusion, his head hurts like hell, not to mention his suit is ruined, and he's pretty sure some of the water went straight to his lungs as he was plunged head first to the cold cold pool while screaming. It's all thanks to a certain 5-time Grand Prix Champion and his very own shit of a friend. Victor kept laughing his ass off over the ledge, Phishit was taking as much as pictures as he could for all of the world to see. Yurio was hovering on balcony overseeing the pool with Otabek when it happened and neither of the younger skaters missed how gracefully Yuuri screamed and flew. Furthermore, some of the guest came flocking around them, curious for whatever commotion had caused one of the grooms to scream bloody murder.

Katsuki Yuuri had had enough of these two fooling around. First the Jumpscare during one of the too many fittings of the wedding vestures, then the Stag Night that shall not be spoken of, accompanied by that leaked video and photos and especially steamy scenes of the said Stag Night, then that uncalled for "Chris pops out of the Katsuki-Nikiforov Wedding Cake" just earlier at the reception. All he wanted was to cool down and he was even grateful that Victor and Phichit had volunteered to help him unwind. Until earlier a few seconds ago that is.

He gritted his teeth as he gingerly swept the water off his hair and into his back. He smiled as sweetly as he could while he mustered as much strength and speed his exhausted body could exert in dragging both his husband and his best man into the very cold pool with him. Makkachin, the lovely poodle, had yipped happily as he joined in the pool, licking happily at her two Papas.

Phichit had thankfully invested in a waterproof iPhone case and had captured the evening's uproar at the Wedding Reception's Pool where everyone in the event had jumped into. One of the videos with the tags #Victuri #Otayuri #ChickenFight #ParentsVSKids was definitely worth watching.


	2. A Friendly Match

It started out as a Friendly Match between Yuuri's Best Man, Phichit Chulanot, and the Flower Girls, the Nishigori Triplets. Or conversely; _phichit+chu_ and _sukeota3sisters_. The four had been mutual followers for a long time now because of their unlikely bond to take pictures of Yuuri in his natural habitat on and off the ice.

The Friendly Match was simple, the competitors must take as much as pictures as they can and should choose their most favourite shot of all, the photo which they deem worthy to win a "Gold Medal." The person with the most liked picture wins the match and gets to give any kind of pictorial request for the newly married couple to do (Victor agreed to this arrangement, Yuuri vehemently tried to discourage them—which of course had simply encouraged the competitors to give their best). And so, the friendly match started.

Of course Phichit did not rig all of those "Wedding Pranks" for nothing, it was all for this little game. The numerous jump scares, the leaked Stag Night Pictures, the Cake Chris Surprise, and lastly his operation to "cool down Yuuri in the pool." But he has to admit that the Triplets made it into a tough competition.

The Triplets had taken very good shots of the couple too. There was this nicely shot picture of Victor and Yuuri along with the whole entourage goofing around, another shot before the wedding where Victor and Yuuri were crying happily, a beautiful shot of Yuuri walking down the aisle, and a ridiculous picture of the cake-fight which commenced after Chris playfully threw a piece of cake into Victor's face. He had the same shot on that one, but he agrees that the Triplets managed to take a better shot at a good angle. It must be because there's three of them taking pictures of the same scene. Still, that doesn't mean that the King of Selfies would lose this fight.

So there it was, minutes before 12:00 AM. The deadline. Phichit and the Triplets were lounging at the couch in the suite Victor and Yuuri acquired. The newly-wedded couple, tired and groggy from their wedding that transpired on that day (exhausted from all those crying, marriage rituals, tiring company that kept them busy, and definitely not because of Victor's old age). Their eyes trained on the number of likes their chosen pictures are garnering; Phichit chose one of the Stag Night pictures where the drunk couple were half-naked and amusingly kissing each other senseless (plus the recently iconic "Phichit (photobombing) on the side"), the Triplets chose a breath-taking shot of the couple, crying happily on the aisle. When the grandfather clock on the side chimed 12, Phichit and Axel took a screenshot at the same time.

All of them groaned when they saw the results. It was a TIE. Then all four competitors cheered when they realized they could all win the prize.

"What's with all the noise..." Yuuri groans as he and Victor leans over the four.

"WE ALL WON THE GAME!" Phichit, Axel, Lutz, and Loop beamed at them,

"What game?" Victor inquires,

"Don't you dare

"Forget

"Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki

"THE GAME."

The four of them menacingly glared,

"Are you talking about that Instagram thing?" Yuuri asks, fiddling through his phone,

"Yes!" The four of them happily replied,

"Oh, that one." Victor smiles, "Yurio won actually."

"WHAT?!"

Yuuri shows them the picture with the tags _#FamilyPic #Victuri #VicturiWedding #FakeAdoption #ForTheGame #Win_

Its a picture of Victor and Yuuri hugging Yurio in the middle of them, everyone smiling, and then there's Yurio holding up some legally-looking documents.

"And oh yeah, don't tell Yurio that those Adoption Papers were legit. Just not yet." Victor winks, Yuuri smiles sheepishly.

The four gape at them.


End file.
